Once Upon A Merlin
by cristina reid
Summary: Belle loves Rumple, Rumple loves Belle, Merlin loves an annoying prat Arthur, Arthur loves Merlin. No one is telling. SLASH! And some RumBelle! From Once Upon a Time


A/N: Yay! Something new for me! I'm feeling a bit better so. . . updates all around! :D

chapter1

Merlin slowly walked into the tall castle holding a basket of bread. It wasn't your ordinary castle, it wasn't scary looking or dark, in fact it was bright in color and very cheery looking. Merlin wondered why so many people ran when ever they saw the place. He opened the door, walked in then closed it behind him.

When he turned the boy let out the most unmanly scream at the sight before him, only to be turned into a scoff and an eye roll.

"Do you have to do this every time?"

A young woman in a golden dress giggled and removed a mask to reveal a beautiful pale face, with eyes pale-blue and hair passed her shoulders color of a reddish-brown and when she spoke there was an accent no one would ever forget, nor would they want to.

"And you fall for it every time, too."

Merlin shook his head and handed the basket to the young woman. "Well, Belle, seeing as you're not busy, would you take this to the kitchen? Rumple will get angry if dinner is late again."

"I don't think he would noticed." Belle said as she grabbed the basket and peaked at the warm fresh smelling bread. "He's locked himself up again and hasn't come out since you left."

Merlin sighed.

"What do you think he's doing up there?" Belle wondered.

Merlin gave a small smirk. "Thinking of you?"

Belle gasped and playfully smacked his arm. "You!"

Merlin laughed loud and dodged her second attempt to hit. "What? Do you think I don't know you were in his chambers ALL night."

"Merlin, I was reading to him!" Belle scolded.

"_Riiight_. . ."

"Oh yeah? What about you?" Belle mocked back.

"Me?"

"Mm hm. I hear that, that Uther Pendragon is coming over tomorrow."

Merlin shook his head seriously. "So?"

" _So_, chances are he'll be bringing that son of his, Prince Arthur." Belle grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him towards the kitchens. "I hear he's handsome."

Merlin sighed. "Belle, please, why would a prince. . ." He trailed when a thought came to mind. "Wait, Uther Pendragon? The magi-hating king? Why would he ever dare come here? Rumple will tear him to shreds." He frowned. "Or turn him into the beast he truly is."

Belle looked towards the kitchen doors before leaning in closer. "Well, I hear-"

"What is this, _Dearies_!?"

Belle turned back to the doors which were empty literally a second before, to see Rumple, or as some called him "The Dark One", because of his use of dark magic and the fact that he gave nothing for free. Everyone who wanted something always needed to have something the Dark One wanted in return.

The Dark One looked man-like, only difference was he had skin three times thick and dark eyes that might have been able to look into everyone's soul, Merlin wasn't sure though.

"Where is dinner?" He walked up slowly to Merlin, who looked over at the clock on the wall. " We have 20 minutes, it'll be ready in 10."

The dark eyes trailed over to Belle. "Have you prepared the dinning room for our guests?" He said low.

Belle's head snapped up to the man. "Guests? I only prepared for us, I didn't know we had company."

Rumple tilted his head. "Yes, well I would expect that from someone who chases after a boy all day. Uther Pendragon has made a decision and will be here by sunset."

Belle exhaled low and quickly walked away to make more room in the dinning room. Rumple's eyes trailed her as she left and when he turned back to Merlin it was to see the boy staring with a raised brow.

"What?" Rumple nearly growled.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just make a lunch plan, the two of you alone, and tell her how you feel?"

"What!?" Rumple growled all too quickly.

Merlin just chuckled and shook his head then walked up to the man and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Only a man in love would get so jealous."

Rumple stood staring down at him for a few long seconds. "Finish dinner." With that, The Dark One vanished into thin air. Merlin shook his head again and turned towards the bowling stew on the stove.

A/N: Yay! I love Once Upon a Time and decided to do a sort-of cross-over. But there would be anything no one doesn't recognize, just pretend they're OCs.

Review Please :)


End file.
